In the display device, a pixel array includes gate scan lines and data lines arranged in crisscross. In order to realize progressive scanning of the pixel array, pixel cells in the pixel array are typically driven by a gate drive circuit. In the prior art, the gate drive circuit often uses a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) design to integrate a Thin Film Field Transistor (TFT) gate switching circuit on an array substrate of a display panel so as to implement scan driving of the display panel. Such a gate drive circuit, which is integrated on the array substrate with the GOA technology, is also referred to as a shift register. The shift register needs to provide a plurality of control signals for driving one row of pixel cells.
In the prior art, the shift register includes multiple stages of shift register units. However, only one control signal is provided per stage of shift register unit. It is required to cascade the multiple stages of shift register units in order to drive one row of pixel cells, which causes a complex structure of the shift register and a too large space occupied by the shift register.